What now?
by GlitterGirl07
Summary: Ron and Hermione are married but what happens when Ron cheets on Hermione With her boss can she get over it and what happends when the one person she never expected to be there is the only one who can fix her broken heart All credits due to J.K. Rowlling. All people and places that are not in Harry Potter are Fiction.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after the war Hermione and Ron are married and Harry and Ginny are married.

As I lay back in my bed, the bed that I've shared with my husband for almost four years now, I can't help but think that things have changed. We fight more often, He's hardly ever home, and we don't have sex nearly as often. When we do he just rolls over when were done like it was nothing. We always used to lay there for hours tangled together, sometimes we'd talk, and sometimes we just lay there saying nothing.

When I think of my husband I don't feel that lurch in the bottom of my stomach, the happy butterflies.

Instead well if I'm being honest I feel a headache and annoyance, for some reason I can't get rid of this nagging feeling that he's not telling me something lately. Like he has some big secret, one he's not sharing with me, his wife. Call a witch crazy but that seems a little funny to me. Why should he keep secrets from me we've always told each other everything? Haven't we?

I suddenly wake up to a crash and realize I'd fallen asleep thinking about Ron.

I instantly grab my wand from the night table and go to investigate. As I sneak down stairs I hear voices.

"She shouldn't be home baby its Friday she always works late on Friday." I recognize the voice as my husbands, but who is he calling baby?

I hear moans and what sounds like heavy kissing coming from my living room. I creep down the stairs careful so as not to make noise.

"Come on baby I can't wait to feel you inside of me." I hear a strange voice say. I stop to ponder it sounds like a voice I know but I can't quite tell who yet.

I hear my husband chuckle, and more heated moans fill the room.

I walk down the last few steps and peer around the corner and my mind blanks at worst I was expecting my husband cheating on me with another woman but nope that would be too simple. I blink to make sure my eyes aren't tricking me.

My husband is bare ass naked in our living room stripping my boss, Terry boot.

"RONALD WEASLY" I screech not even sure if I'm capable of regular speech. The two jump apart like guilty third years. Terry's face drains with fear as he looks at me with his shirt off and pants unbuttoned.

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE QUEEN WILL YOU PLEASE BOTH GET DRESSED?" I yell throwing clothing at the two of them not caring who I hit or who's they are.

"Hermione love let me explain please." Ron begs as I throw a lamp at him having run out of clothing.

"EXPLAIN WHAT THAT YOUR NOT ONLY A CHEETING HUSBAND YOU'RE A GAY CHEETING HUSBAND WHO'S SLEEPING WITH MY BOSS?" Ron looks guilty

"well when you put it like that.." he says as I cut him off by throwing a curse at him.

He dodges the curse and scrambles for his wand. I spin to look at Terry my boss of six years and one of my close friends.

"YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE TERRY BOOT RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD YOU WONT EVER BE ABLE TO WALK STRAIT AGAIN LET ALONE FUCK ANYONE!" I screech at my boss.

He straitens as if to say something to me but Ron interrupts before he can.

"Baby just go we need to talk I will see you later."

Terry looks between me and Ron looking at Ron like a lost puppy before apparating out of sight.

Ron finally slips the last of his clothes on and goes into the kitchen. I follow and find him digging in the cupboards making tea.

"Hermione can we sit and talk about think like adults please." Ron asks poring two cups of tea.

I look at him incredibly.

"What exactly is there to discuss Ronald you're having an affair with my male boss, I want a divorce"

"_And a job change."_ I say thinking that last part to myself.

Ron looks at me defeated

"When do you want to get the paper work done mione?" He says rubbing his head

"First thing in the morning Ronald we'll go to the ministry and fill the papers and have Kingsley sign them." Ron nodded in agreement as if to tired to say anything.

Ron looks at me sadly "I'll go pack some clothes and go to the leaky cauldron for the night I will meet you at the ministry at eight."

I listen as he walks up stairs and rummages around packing clothes and other items. When he's finished he calls down to say he's leaving and apparates away.

I fall back against the back of the couch and slide down tears falling. Realizing that my perfect life has shattered


	2. Chapter 2

I sit in a café in Diagon ally drinking coffee and looking at the pure blue sky. I pay for the coffee and get up to leave walking away slowly as I hear someone call my name

"Hermione, wait up." I turn to see a very pregnant Ginny Potter waddling after me as fast as she can.

I try to smile and act as if I didn't just sign away my marriage.

"Hey Ginny how's it going?" I ask when she finally catches up to me.

"Great, how are you doing?" She asks looking at me suspiciously.

"I've been better why?" I say as her facial expression goes from suspicious to confusion.

"Well I thought that Ron was going to surprise you with a new ring and a vowel renewal sense yours got stolen, oops. Please don't tell Ron that I ruined the surprise please he'll kill me."

At this I start crying, bawling in the middle of Diagon ally.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny says throwing her arms around me.

"He, He, He, Ch cheated on me GIN!" I wail desperate just to get the words out

Ginny shuffles me down Diagon alley in shock trying to get me away from the people starting to stare.

We end up back at Grimmauld place were Ginny sets me into a chair and asks Kreacher to make us some tea. As Ginny blows on the steaming cup she asks me the one question I'd dreading explaining to everyone

"So what do you mean Ron cheated on you Hermione he's your husband, he loves you."

A tear leaks down my face at the memory of last night when I thought the same thing.

"I came home early from the Hospital yesterday night to surprise him and he wasn't home so I went to our room to read until he came home , I finished the book I'd been reading and was thinking about you know life. When I fall asleep, I woke up to a crash and went to investigate. I heard voices and it sounded like they were pretty damn close to having sex in my living room. When I got down stairs and busted them I saw Ronald naked and Terry Half naked in my living room making out."

Ginny looks at me in shock her tea completely forgotten in light of the new she just received.

"Wait Terry," she says questioning "As in Terry Boot your boss?" she says with alarm

I nod my head miserably

"Oh my god Hermione I'm so sorry that's horrible what are you going to do about it?" she says scooting her chair closer and rubbing my back for comfort

"Well I signed the damn divorce papers this morning and went into work to see the supervisor Reynolds I explained to him that I wanted to switch departments and he said there was one spot open so I start next week and I took the rest of this week off from my department. I's not like I'll never see Terry but at least this way I won't have to see him all day every day and know that he's with my ex-husband." I say taking a deep breath to keep myself from crying again.

After many cups of tea and bowls of ice cream with Ginny and later on the promise of a lunch with Harry tomorrow Ginny let me leave. From her house I go straight to my realtor's office In the ministry.

I knock on the office door and hear the scuffling of papers inside.

"Shit! Ow, Come in"

I walk in to see Caroline my realtor picking up after what looks like a very messy explosion.

"Oh hi Hermione it's you, come in come in, sorry about the mess my damn Temp made my stapler set to explode again this time however he set under a huge stack of papers I was looking through."

Caroline has to be one of the easiest going people I know. At 5'3 she's tiny with porcelain skin and bright blonde hair. She looks like an angel; however what most people don't realize is that she's vicious with prank wars. Currently she's in the middle of a three year running one with her temp Michal.

I wave my wand and the papers alphabetize themselves and pile neatly onto the space they just occupied minus the exploding stapler.

Caroline looks at me with relief "You're a saint Hermione I'm so horrible at charm work what would I do without you?"

I smile and laugh

"You'd get a lot of unneeded exercise that's for sure." I say as she looks at me and laughs as she sits down and pulls out a folder.

"Okay to business here are the papers all you have to do is sign I guarantee you'll love the apartment."

I smile at her "I'd better or you'll be losing your touch" I say as I sign for a brand new apartment that I've never seen.

"Don't worries have I ever lead you wrong, of course not?" She says answering her own question

She stands up and grabs my hand and we apparate to my new apartment. I look around and smile as usual its perfect.

The living room is a pretty lilac color with white trim and lots of light coming from the huge screen door that leads to an outdoor porch. She drags me through the apartment.

"It's all lilac, but I know you love it because it's one of your favorite colors but it's not too overwhelming. Its two bedrooms and one bath both of the bed rooms have huge walk in closets the kitchen counter is all black granite with marble flecks." She says as she walks into the kitchen I look around amazed at how beautiful it all is.

After a quick tour of the indeed huge closet and bed rooms she runs me through the bathroom and we're back to the living room.

"So what do you think?" Caroline asks bouncing on her toes in excitement

I sigh "Once again you've somehow managed to outdo yourself Caroline its beautiful and just what I needed thank you."

She hands me the keys and tells me to call her once I get settled in so she can come and see the full effect.

After she leaves I look around again and leave back to the house.

I'm halfway through packing when I hear a crash. I groan remembering the last time I heard a noise like that. I grab my wand and stomp down the stairs

"Can't you two even wait until I'm done packing and moved out before you fuck like bunnies in this damn house?" I scream

But when I get down stairs instead of seeing Ron and Tarry I see Draco Malfoy standing in my doorway. I stand shocked forgetting to apologize for yelling at him when I thought it was Ron.

"Draco what are you doing here?" I say amazed

He hasn't changed a bit sense I last saw him at the eighth year graduation. He still has the same Blonde hair, same grey eyes but this time, instead of being full of hate there full of mystery. Gone was the hateful Draco we all new and loathed and instead standing before me was a whole different person, although the fact that he was still as gorgeous as before was no shock, in fact it was slightly annoying.

"Draco what are you doing in my doorway?" I ask again this time, more sharply.

He shakes his head as if trying to regain his attention on why he's here.

"I was curious as to why you had transferred to my wing of the hospital." He says his voice as smooth as velvet and scary delicious.

"Your wing, the Children's wing is headed by Healer Johnston. Isn't it?" I ask slightly confused

"They didn't tell you when you transferred; Johnston retired last week the bored decided to give me the position as head of the children's wing the announcement goes out this week."

I blink dumbly, no they had not told me that, not at all.

"I was not informed of the change but none the less, congratulations on the promotion." I say going slightly into shock.

Draco Malfoy was going to be my boss. Draco Malfoy was the head healer of the children's wing in Saint Mungos hospital.

"Thank you, so are you going to inform your new employer why your transferring to his wing, or not?" He asks me looking slightly smug

"Personal reasons that you have no need to know it's not work related." I say glaring at him

Draco chuckles and turns to leave.

"Just so you know even if he is gay Ron's crazy for leaving you you're a much better person than Boot." He says and walks out closing the door behind him leaving me in shock.

"I'm not sure what's worse that I want to kill him or that I want to kiss him both just for saying that" I say out loud to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk into work on Monday Rested and ready to go. I'd finished moving into my new apartment on Wednesday so I've pretty much been able to relax the rest of the week.

I walk into saint Mungos hospital and take a deep breath glad to be back at work. I walk strait to the children's ward and ask the receptionist for my debrief and paper work for my patients.

"Actually Healer Granger, Healer Malfoy would like you to see him personally for the debrief and paper work." The little blonde lady said as she points me in the right direction.

I knock on the door that says Healer Draco on it and hear loud shouting and stomping.

I immediately back away from the door as it springs open to reveal a very unhappy looking half clothed Draco Malfoy.

"WHAT, oh Hermione I'm sorry come in come in." he says ushering me into the huge office.

"Uh sir is this a good time?" I ask waving to the half-naked upper part of his body.

"It's as good a time as any unless you don't think you can keep your eyes off of me long enough to go over your new patients and debriefing." He says as I blush realizing that I was just staring at is sculpted tan body.

Well at least I can say one thing for Quidditch its players are certainly in amazing shape.

Try to look away from him and my eyes wander to the book on the desk.

"Draco is that Romeo and Juliet?" I ask astounded as I look at the cover again and realize that I had not been mistaken.

"No" He says snatching the book off his desk and stuffing it into a drawer.

I giggle "Really I never would have pictured the big bad Draco Malfoy reading William Shakespeare's famed play the romantic tragedy to end all tragedy's Romeo and Juliet." I say dramatically

Draco rolls his eyes at me, "sit Granger so we can get to work on your debrief and patients list." I giggle one last time and sit in the chair across from a now thankfully fully clothed Draco.

After two hours and a lot of paper work I get started to work.

I walk into room 230ch and see a little girl with pitch black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hello Isabella my name is Hermione Granger I'm your healer for the next few days."

"Why am I even here I'm dying anyway why can't you just let me go home and die?" the little girl says with surprising force and belief.

"Isabella you're not going to die, why on earth would you think that let alone say it?" I say shocked at her belief and lack of concern for her own life.

"That's what they all think, because I'm so sick mommy and daddy and the nurses, even healer Malfoy thinks it when I get really bad." She says her voice dull like she's stated this fact over and over again but no one will listen to her.

I sit down next to her on her bed and hold her hand I notice its cold almost like ice.

"Is that what they've all said to you Isabella?" I say concerned

"No but I can hear them in my head their thoughts your thoughts all of them the lady two floors down. Who thinks that her husband won't make the surgery he's going into the Mother on the third floor whose child just died and no one's told her yet but she known in her soul she knows. I can even hear Healer Malfoy's thoughts There all about you. Thinking of you and the way you were looking at him this morning, thinking of kissing you and holding you. I can hear them all." I sit there and look at her amazed

"You, you can read thoughts, what else can you do Isabella?" I say hoping she'll tell me so I can find out what she is maybe that's part of what makes her so sick.

"I'm a vampire crossbreed, with werewolf. Isabella why didn't you tell anyone honey the reason you haven't gotten better could be because we're not looking at the illness correctly."

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone my mom and dad don't know they just know I'm really sick and can't get better, I never told them about the accident or about Michal or Terence."

"Then Isabella why are you telling me." I say cautiously

"That's easy because I trust you I now you'll help me the stars said so, but you can't tell anyone Hermione please not even Healer Malfoy." She says crying tears pouring down her face.

"Okay ,okay Isabella If I'm going to be doing this on my own though I need you to help me I need you to tell me everything the whole story alright." I say holding her close.

She wipes the tears from her face and nods her head "Okay I promise."

After an hour of talking to Isabella about her favorite books, games, and songs. I move on to the next patient. In room after room I discover something about all of them all as interesting all Isabella. When I'm finally done for the day I march into Draco's office.

"Healer Granger, how may I help you?"

"Don't you dare bullshit me like that Malfoy you left out one important detail in your goddam debrief and you know it." I say glaring at him

"Oh your right I forgot to tell you all your patient yah none of them are wizards."

"YOU FORGOT TELL ME MALFOY EXACTLY HOW DID YOU FROGET TO MENTION THAT ONE ITTY BITTY LITTLE DETAIL YOU MORON!" I screech not capable of a normal voice.

"Would you like another relocation? " He asks exhausted

"No I would like for the head of my department to not keep things from me especially important thing like the species of my patients." I say in an annoyed tone.

His head snaps up from the paper work he's currently working on. "Wait you don't want to move again?" he asks shock in his voice.

I roll my eyes "No Draco I don't want to move again I have no problem working with the children I just wish someone would have told me!" I throw my arm up in exhaustion.

Draco jumps up from his desk runs around it and picks me up and spins me around.

"Draco!" I say shocked but he cuts me off with a kiss. I don't even notice when my arms wrap around his shoulders and I deepen the kiss until he moans kissing me back.

"Draco what are we doing?" I say in alarm and push him away.

"We were kissing thought even Gryffindor's princess would have known that." He says with a smirk.

"You are my boss no matter how attractive I might find you it's still wrong and I really don't need a relationship right now even if your better than Ronald ever was and ," I stop and breath realizing that I'm rambling.

Once I look into Draco's eyes and see the lust souring within them the full entirety of what I just said dawns on me. Not only did I just admit that I find him attractive I just said he was better than Ron.

I blink not sure what to do or say afraid to make a move at all.

Draco starts smirking and I now remember why I hate rambling so much. I always forget to sensor what I'm saying.

"I shouldn't have said that, I'm so sorry I have to go."

I move to the door but before I can reach it Draco gets' to it first.

"You should stay." He says his right arm holding the door closed and his left gently lying on my waist turning my body around to face him.

My breath hitches as I realize how close we are together. I can smell his cologne; it smells amazing, the scent dancing in my mind clouding my judgment. I know I should go my head says it's the logical thing to do but my heart is telling me to let go of my logic and stay. I shut off my brain and let my heart control for a second I move my arms wrapping them around his waist pulling him closer laying my head against his chest.

"Go out with me, tonight." Draco says kissing my head pulling me closer.

I sigh exhausted from the long day and multitude of surprises.

"I want to Draco, I really do, but I just cant. I just got divorced and somehow now I suddenly don't care anymore I need to sort through some things and get my head on straight. Just please give me some time to figure things out." I breathe steadily trying not to cry over this man that I have suddenly fallen for reasons I have yet to figure out.

He lets me go, this time it's his turn to sigh in disappointment.

I turn around and walk out of his office straight down to the lobby and outside without looking back. Once outside I start running when I finally stop I'm home. I run inside and collapse on the couch, finally allowing myself to cry in the solitude of my home.

I cry for those lost in the war. I cry for my dead love of my ex-husband. I cry for the baby that Ginny and harry are bringing into this cruel world. I cry for my passion for Draco, my love for him that so suddenly appeared with a force too strong to resist. Finally I fall asleep tears still falling down my face.


	4. Chapter 4

ALL RIGHT TO THERE RESPECTIVE OWNERS THANKS TO J.K. ROWLLING FOR LETTING US PLAY WITH HER AMAZING STORYS!

It's been a month sense the office episode with Draco, so far I've done an amazing job of avoiding him and doing my job at the same time. Not to say he still isn't trying.

The first week the flowers showed up at my apartment, a huge bouquet of lilacs, which happen to be my favorite flower. Those showed up on Wednesday, exactly a week later he sent a box of Swedish chocolates. The week after that he sent me a book a very rare one of a kind edition of Hogwarts a history the original copy. The week after that he sent me two tickets to the royal ballet for next month's production of Swan Lake. Which of course are box seats the best in the house.

I hate to admit it but I am a little excited to see what he sent for this week. Even though I tell myself that I should return all of the gifts I won't, I secretly love them.

At the end of the day I grab my coat and purse and walk out of my office making sure Draco isn't around I run down stairs and out the building I look back to make sure Draco isn't following me and crash into someone falling down onto the sidewalk.

"Ow dam it."

I freeze recognizing the voice , I look down and realize that I had just fallen down on top of none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

I jump up and hold out my hand.

"So sorry sir I wasn't paying attention." I stammer my cheeks flushing red.

Draco looks at me with amazement. "Oh so I'm sir now am I Hermione?" He says

I just look at the ground awkwardly "Well I see them miss I guess I will see you tomorrow at eight a.m. then." He says disappointment ringing from his voice.

He nods at me and starts to walk towards the building that is invisible to the muggles around us.

"Draco wait." I shout not turning around to look at him I blush knowing I'm about to do something I very well might regret.

"The ministry is holding a ball tomorrow and as a member of the so called "golden trio" I have to go and I know you were planning to attend as well as the representative from the saint mungo's children's wing correct?" I say quickly hoping he will answer me.

After a long silent pause I get an answer. "Yes, yes I am Hermione."

I take in a breath and turn around and look into his beautifully hopeful stormy eyes.

"I was wondering if you would do the honor of accompanying me to the ball Draco as my date." I say in a rush holding my breath for his answer.

He smiles at me an actual smile not a smirk a full blown Malfoy charm filled smile and walks up to me and places his hands around my waist looks right into my eyes , and right there in front of god the queen and everyone he kisses me a deep searing heart melting kiss and I kiss back with all the lust and love in my body.

He ends the kiss and lets go of me "Yes Hermione, I would love to." He whispers and walks away.

I walk home in a daze still feeling the kiss on my lips until I get home and see the gift on my doorstep did I realize what I just did. I pick up the box and walk inside and set it on my counter. I walk strait to the bed room and take a shower enjoying the feeling of the hot water running down my back. Finally I clean up and get out drying my hair and putting on the comfiest pajamas in my closet with ended up being a flannel set with hearts on them and a black tank top. I walk back through the living room towards the spare bed room which I made my library with shelves and shelves of books and my favorite leather couch the black one with several rips and tears in it. It's a ratty old couch but I love it so much because of how comfy it is. I grab the book I'm working on a muggle novel called lock and key by an American write called Sarah Dessen. I get lost in my book and before I know it I'm finished and it's ten o' clock.

I walk into the kitchen grab my telephone and dial my favorite Chinese delivery place and order the sesame chicken with crab rangoons and egg drop soup. After I place the order I walk over to my television and start watching my favorite movie, the notebook.

Twenty minutes into the movie I hear a knock at the door and run to grab my wallet of muggle money.

I open the door and smile at the delivery boy and pay him with a good tip , thank him and close the door with my Chinese in hand. I dig out the carton of chicken and set it on the counter and grab a spoon from the drawer nearest the sink and pull out the Styrofoam bowl of soup and start eating. Once I'm finished with the soup I grab the container of chicken and crab rangoons and head to the living room chop sticks in hand. I sit down on the floor after setting the food on the coffee table I press the play button and my movie starts where it left off. Finally when the movies over its about eleven thirty and the Chinese that was in front of me was replaced with a box of tissues. As I wipe the last of the tears from my face I sigh and look at the clock knowing that I can't put it off any longer, I have to open the box. I grab it off my counter and walk into the bed room. I take a deep breath and open the lid I gasp inside is the most beautiful dress. I pull it out and hang it on a hanger so I can look at it. It's a strapless deep V-neck that will show ample cleavage with a pleated long floor length floral skirt. I turn the dress around and discover the open crisscrossing back straps. All in all it was gorgeous and it looked like it was made of only the best fabrics.

I sigh and look at the clock knowing I should go to bed. I hang up the dress and walk out of my closet and turn off the light and climb into bed and immediately fall asleep.

I wake up in the middle of the night to some ones arms around me I automatically cuddle into the warm body sighing happily I snuggle into my pillow happy as can be. I roll over and look at the white blonde hair sweeping across Draco's face I brush it away and tuck it under his ear as he pulls me closer in his sleep. I snuggle closer and lay my head on his chest as soon as my eyes close again my alarm goes off and I wake with a start alone in my bed thinking of Draco Malfoy and wishing he was lying next to me.

I groan and plop back onto my bed wishing I could go back to bed. Before I know it my alarm rings again and I'm an hour late I jump out of bed and run to my closet and yank on my clothes as quickly as possible and run to the bathroom standing in front of the mirror I realize that my wand is in my library I run and get it and run back to the bathroom. I do a makeup spell to highlight my features and tame my hair and throw it in a ponytail. I grab my wallet and run out the door locking it and put my wand in my inside coat pocket I apparate to an ally nearby next to a Starbucks I grab coffee and a muffin and run back to the ally and apparate into work. I land in the front lobby and run strait towards my office stopping only to pick up my updates on my patients for the day and my schedule. I run my rounds for the morning time flying bye up to lunch when I walk back to my office only to find Draco in front of it.

"Hello there." I say uncertain

Draco smiles at me and my mind shoots to the dream I had this morning. "Good afternoon Hermione I was wondering if you wanted to come get some lunch with me I'm going to a small sandwich shop around the corner. They really are divine and I was oh so hoping that you might join me." I roll my eyes at his sarcasm

"Why dear sir I would love to" I say as I flutter my eyelashes. Draco chuckles and motions for me to lead the way

"Shall we?" I walk toward the elevator and press the down button. When the doors open I gasp and see Terry and Ron. I straiten my shoulders and walk into the elevators determined to get through this politely and maturely.

"Good afternoon boys how are you two today?" I say as I step in with Draco behind me.

"Ron could you press the floor level for me please thank you." I say nodding in his direction the two boys nod in recognition and Ron presses the number one button. Finally after a long awkward elevator ride we hit floor six and Ron and Terry exit the elevator mumbling their farewells.

Finally we hit the main floor and step out in anticipation of sunlight and fresh air my excitement returns. I grin and turn to Draco "Race you outside" I yell as I take off toward the doors.

I run out and spin in the sunshine I giggle feeling someone come up behind me. I turn around to see Draco I run up to him and he picks me up and spins me around I shout happily.

He finally puts me down and I smile "Well that was fun shall we go get some lunch I'm starved."

After one of the best lunches I've ever had we walk back to the hospital. This time we take the stairs to avoid any more awkward elevator rides. We get up to the sixth floor and Draco is panting, I laugh still perfectly fine.

"Come on Draco we still have four floors left unless you want to apparate because you know it's okay if you're too out of shape to take the stairs. I say teasing him. He looks at me with a dangerous smile on his face and pounces literally on top of me and we apparate to my office and he kisses me with a fierce passion that I never want to die. When he finally breaks off the kiss I'm weak in the knees and dizzy.

"I'm not out of shape I just really hate stairs and tend not to use them often." He whispers in my ear causing me to shiver with desire.

"I'll see you tonight then." He says and walks out of my office leaving me the one that's out of breath.

PLEASE REVIEWI WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO I MAY IMPROVE


	5. Chapter 5

As I arrive at the venue for the ball I stop outside and look up at the building. It's beautiful classic London architecture. Graceful, large, and yet not overbearing. It looks like a palace all lit up in the moonlight.

Finally I walk up the grand steps and into the front hall. I am immediately shocked to find that it is, or was a house. I guess my thought of palace wasn't far off; mansion is a more accurate way to put it.

As I look around I notice the flow of people is moving into a large doorway inside I can see another grand staircase.

A short man asks for my coat, I hand it to him and hands me a ticket. I walk quickly to see what's on the other side of the stair case. The roar of the crowd gets louder the higher I climb. When I finally reach the top I see a beautifully lit grand ball room with gorgeous chandeliers drape from the ceiling. I gasp at the beauty and simple grandeur of it all.

"Hermione"

I turn and gasp as I see Draco standing behind me. He looks incredible in his dark dress robes and silk green shirt.

I suddenly realize I'm starring and blush.

"Good evening Draco, you look dashing." I say mentally smacking myself for sounding so stupid.

He chuckles thanking me.

"Shall we?" He asks holding one arm out for me to take and the other gesturing toward the dance floor.

I smile and take his arm and we walk down the steps toward the ball.

Once were on the dance floor Draco grabs my waist and we begin to dance. We float around the dance floor gracefully, seamlessly like we're the perfect dance partners.

"You look splendid in you dress I knew you would look amazing in it, but you've blown all of my expectations out of the water."

I blush not knowing what to say.

"Out of pure curiosity did you keep any of the other gifts I sent?"

He asks his voice enveloping my senses.

"Yes I did" I say stammering

The look of pride and joy on his face makes me blush even more.

"I kept them all."

His grin is threating to jump off his face it's gotten so big. He holds me tighter and whispers in my ear.

"Good."

I grin as the music stops. We all applaud, and for the first time I noticed that the ministry hired a classical band.

I glance towards a table and see Ginny and Harry standing, talking to one another.

Draco notices, and starts walking over.

I quickly follow him.

"Draco you don't have" but before I can finish he stops and turns around.

"You want to go speak with them correct?"

I nod sheepishly. He smiles and continues, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Then we shall go see them together."

I grin in astonishment Draco Malfoy is going to talk to Harry Potter with me because he knows I want to, and he's doing it voluntarily.

We get to where Harry and Ginny are and they're both looking at us shocked into silence.

"Good evening Potter, Giniverea." Draco says shocking them both further.

I giggle and there attention snaps to me. Harrys' jaw drops as if he's just noticing that it's me that Draco has his arm around.

"Harry James Potter shut your mouth and stop starring both of you; for god's sake you look like someone just hit you with a fish."

At this Ginny started laughing and Harry shut his mouth.

"Hello Draco, Mione." Harry says still slightly in shock

Ginny rolls her eyes at her husband

"So Mione how's the children's' ward going?"

"It's going well I love working with the kids they're amazing." I say smiling at Ginny.

"Hermione is incredible with the kids they all love her I'm truly glad she joined us even though it wasn't under the best circumstances she has truly flourished." Draco says beaming at me.

I blush happily; Harry finally comes to his senses enough to say something.

"Well thankfully Ronald isn't attending this evening's event; He promptly told me when he was mentioning that I should go to Hell."

I wrinkle my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why would he say that?" I ask

Ginny snorts in laughter then explains saying

"Well Harry told Ron that if he was stupid enough to cheat on you then Ron didn't deserve you. Ron took it the wrong way assuming that Harry was calling him out on being gay and punched him."

I gasp automatically looking him over to make sure he's okay.

Harry laughs as he notices me checking him.

"Don't worry he missed me, and when I told him my anger had more to do with the fact that he cheated on you and lead you on than him being gay he told me to go to Hell. So I punched him, and he announced we were no longer friends and he would not be attending tonight."

I roll my eyes, and Draco holds me closer.

"It sounds like he was drunk." Draco comments frowning

"He was." Ginny says continuing while she plays with her hair.

"He came to our house at about three a.m. smelling of firewhisky and looking a mess." She says her tone disapproving.

"It was pathetic." Harry says sighing and shaking his head sadly.

Draco turns toward the entrance and looks back at Harry.

"Well it looks like he was too drunk to remember not to come."

I turn to the entrance and see Ron walking in with Terry on his arm. I immediately turn around and firmly look at the wall behind Harry and Ginny. Harry and Draco start talking about Quiditch and I continue to stare at the wall until I hear Ginny's voice

"Oh dear lord that boy has balls."

I tense not wanting to turn around, Dracos arm tightens around me.

It's not two seconds until I feel someone walk up on my left. I continue to stare at the wall, flinching when I hear his voice.

"Hey Ginny how's it going?"

Ginny sighs as if it's almost too much effort to reply.

"Fine" she says icily.

Ron turns toward me "Great now my own sister won't talk to me; I hope you're happy."

I stop looking at the wall and spin to my left and look at Ron. I open my mouth to tell Ron that it is his own fault that Ginny is mad at him. But before I can Draco puts his arm around my shoulder and steps forward.

"Don't you even dare blame you own spineless pathetic actions on my girlfriend you pathetic excuse of a man. She didn't tell you to cheat on her or to go get drunk and yell at your best friend." Draco yells at Ron his voice level enough to be terrifying but loud enough to be diminishing.

I pull Draco back before he can do anything that will get him into trouble. I look over at Harry and realize I'm holding the wrong person. Ginny realizes just a little too late what's about to happen.

In five seconds Harry stepped over to Ron and decked him in the face.

Ronald if you ever say that again I will make sure you will end up in the hospital; don't you dare try and blame Hermione for the mess you created."

Harry nodded to Draco, kissed my cheek and grabbed Ginny and promptly walked over him and left.

As the night continued Ron and Terry decided to sulk in a corner of the room.

Not long after Harry and Ginny left Draco asked if I wanted to go home as well, I wasn't about to let Ron ruin my evening.

By the time we leave I'm exhausted and need a pick me up for energy.

"Do you want some Ice cream?" I ask Draco as we walk down the street away from the bright lights from the ball.

Draco smiles at me and puts his arm around my waist

"Sure that sounds perfect."

I appartate us to around the corner from my favorite muggle Ice cream shop.

"Where are we?" Draco asks looking around confused.

"Harrington Street, Alen village." I say praying he doesn't know muggle cities.

Draco stops walking and turns to look at me.

"You wanna tell me what we're doing in the muggle slums?"

I walk forward not willing to share more information than needed.

"We are going to get Ice cream." I say turning the corner and walking into the old shop with Christmas lights on it just like every other day of the year.

There's a woman behind the counter her long bushy brown hair pulled up into a pony tail, her breathtaking blue eyes pierce through my skin and strait to my heart. She's a woman I haven't seen sense I was nine.

She does a double take as if not believing her eyes.

"Hermione?" She asks tears in her eyes

I look away my eyes cast downward avoid both the woman at the counter and Draco's questioning eyes.

"I didn't know you worked here last you wrote me you were living in the homeless shelter on 48th that seven miles from here how did you get over here mama?" I say as coolly as possible.

She looks disappointed with my reaction but smiles anyway.

"Well I live in the apartment upstairs. I, I told you I was going to do better and I meant it. I'm going back to school to I start next week." She says cheerfully trying to prove that she better that she isn't the same that she's changed but she never changes for long.

I smile and look up hoping even if in vain that this time she really is turning it around.

"That's good mama I'm glad. What about…?"

I start to ask but she cuts me off.

"Something's aren't as easy to change around honey."

I nod once again the nine year old girl full of crushed dreams that will never come true. I sigh and look up at her my face guarded again.

"How's John?" I ask expecting more disappointment.

My mom's eyes glaze over as if she's trying not to remember.

"He died two weeks ago; he was run over by a semi."

I nod more out of politeness than sorrow John was a cruel man who had both drug and abuse problems. He got was he deserved.

"I'd be lying if I said I was sorry mama." I say trying to be kind and honest

She smiled sadly

"I know honey me too he was a horrible man I should have never gotten us involved with him."

I say nothing know that she loved her addiction more than her pride and would have married him anyway if she could go back and do it again.

"You Father called he would like to see you." She says nervously already knowing the answer I'm going to give her.

"Well tell him he's about seventeen years too late." I say letting my composer slip and ice sliding into my voice.

She nodded knowing she couldn't change my mind.

"I'll tell him but you know he'll get his way he'll find you, that one thing he was always good at finding people when they were of convince to him. Any way honey what kind of Ice cream would you two like?"

"I will have a confetti carton." I say finally remembering Draco next to me I turn and look questioningly at him.

Draco looks at me confused

"I'll have the same thing please mam." He says politely to my mother.

I watch as she grabs the cartons and hands them to me. I try to hand her money but she ignores it putting her own into the register.

"So Draco Malfoy, you look just like your father." She says smiling at him fondly.

I gasp at my mother but she ignores it.

"Of course there was no doubt you would, I bet you don't even know my name." she says her voice turning from sunshine to ice as if still hurt over a past wrong.

I hurriedly intervene.

"Mama please that enough." I say harshly

Her eyes glaze over again and sadness fills them as she looks at me.

"I don't suppose you'll visit me now that I've changed things."

I look at her not knowing what to do, believe things are changing and visit just to get my heart broken again or stay away and face the reality that things will never change.

"I don't know mama, maybe "I say as I grab Dracos hand and I disparate, Ice cream and a confused Draco in hand to my apartment."

Once we were there I take the Ice cream and set it on the counter. I start pacing for no reason other than stress. Neither of us says a word the silence piercing the night.

Finally Draco walks up behind me and holds my waist effectively stopping my pacing.

I collapse into his arms and start crying. He holds me as we sink to the floor.

"My Father left seventeen years ago when I five. I had performed my first piece of magic and he said no daughter of his was going to be a freak. He packed and left that night my mom got remarried to her drug dealer later that year. she had started doing Heroin when daddy left. John my step father started to beat us. Mostly me, he thought he could beat the magic right out of me. Mom kept her magic a secret she tried to help by healing my wounds, it didn't work he thought it was me and only beat me harder the next day. It continued until I was seven I was taken by child services and I was put into foster care and adopted within six months. The day of my eight birthdays the Grangers adopted me. They gave me a choice to keep my name or take there's, I changed my middle and my last name.

I haven't seen my mother sense the day child services took me away. I had lived happily with the Grangers. The year of my eleventh birthday I waited for my Hogwarts letter. The Grangers didn't know I could do magic. After John I had learned to keep it hidden in case anyone else thought the same idea would work. Professor Dumbledore himself came to my house to explain it my adoptive parents.

I thank God every night still that they accepted me after they found out about my magic.

The rest you know I went to Hogwarts I met Harry and Ron and helped him to defeat Voldemort."

After I finish I breathe taking deep breaths holding on to Draco to afraid to let go.

Finally he says something after about five minutes.

"What was your birth name Hermione?" He says curiosity ringing in his voice.

I breathe I haven't said that name sense I changed it.

But for Draco I let the name fall of my lips like a dead tree in autumn.

"Hermione Eliza Rayvon." I whisper.

Draco sucks in air obviously recognizing the name.

I let going him even though my heart is screaming to hold tighter, expecting him to let go of me like a hot iron and walk away not turning back.

Instead he holds me tighter and whispers in my ear.

"I love you Hermione Granger not matter what."

I sit and cry in his arms until I fall asleep. This evening had gone a lot worse than I ever thought it would.


End file.
